L'amour ? Quelle rigolade !
by Miss Kumi
Summary: Ou comment une banale discussion à 3h du matin peut se transformer en... FWHG ! Première fic alors soyez sympas... Fic en 4 ou 5 chap seulement.
1. Veillée

L'amour ? Quelle rigolade !

Chapitre 1 : Veille 

La salle commune des Gryffondors était quasiment vide à cette heure très matinale. Les six résistants semblaient bien s'amuser. Il est vrai qu'à près de 3 heures du matin, les esprits peuvent être légèrement embrumés. Mais qu'importait, c'était samedi.

« Hermione, t'abuse quand même ! s'exclama Fred.

Pourquoi ?

Ç'aurait été plus marrant avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ! expliqua George.

Et tout le monde serait ivre et ça ressemblerait plus à rien ! se défendit-elle. En plus, regarde Ron et Harry, ils dorment déjà à moitié !

Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes encore petits vous ! se moqua George.

T'es à peine majeur et tu veux te la jouer ? répliqua Ginny.

Respecte tes aînées, petite sœur ! ajouta Fred.

Tss…

En fait votre but c'était de nous voir complètements saouls ! dit Ron.

Bah, franchement, Hermione bourrée, ça doit être assez drôle ! avoua Fred.

C'est ça ton fantasme, en fait ! Les filles complètement ivres ! déclara Harry.

Peut-être, après tout… Et vous, c'est quoi ?

Si tu crois qu'on en a ! s'insurgea Ron.

Arrête, petit frère. Tout le monde en a ! affirma George.

Vas-y alors, le provoqua Hermione.

Pff… vous êtes pas joueurs. Deux filles rien que pour moi ça me tente assez…

T'es pas gêné toi ! s'indigna Ginny.

Bah quoi ? A toi Harry, c'est ton idée à la base.

Disons… les filles plus vieilles…

Genre… McGo ? s'exclama Ron, avec un frisson d'horreur.

Yeurk ! T'es pas bien ? Quelques années de plus, c'est tout !

T'as des idées tordues Ron ! s'outra Ginny. A toi, tiens !

A la limite les filles plus jeunes pour moi. Attention, pas des gosses, quand même ! Ginny.

Malfoy.

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Un fantasme est un fantasme ! A toi Hermione !

Elle on sait déjà ! s'exclama Ron. Les grands baraqués sans cerveau !

Pourquoi ça ?

Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : Krum !

Ouais, ben justement, un fantasme c'est censé être quelque chose d'irréalisable ! répliqua l'intéressée.

Alors… réfléchit Harry. Te connaissant, je dirais quelqu'un comme… vous, Fred et George ! »

Les trois intéressés se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Non… mais… hoqueta George. Vous imaginez… le couple ? »

Et les trois repartirent dans leur fou rire, qui gagnait aussi les autres.

« Non, sérieux… commença Hermione, la première à avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

J'ai une idée ! la coupa Fred.

Ouh là ! (tu reconnais cette expression, Sachi ? lol)

Hermione ! On va leur montrer ce que ça donnerait !

Ouais, prends l'air de McGo comme tu sais si bien le faire, dit George.

Mais…

S'il te plaît, supplièrent-ils en chœur.

Pff… Ok, ça me fera une nouvelle bonne occasion de vous crier dessus…

Génial ! s'exclamèrent-ils, avant de réaliser : Quoi ? »

Hermione leur tira la langue. Ils passèrent à peu près 2 minutes à retrouver un calme relatif.

« Heu… Chérie ? demanda Fred, luttant contre le rire.

Oui, Choupinou ? répondit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Comment t'as trouvé ton café ce matin ?

Normal, pourquoi ?

Oh, pour rien, pour rien… Tu te sens bien ?

Oui, mais… dit-elle, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir et de crier : tu as encore mis une potion dans le café pour la tester ? Mais t'es complètement irresponsable !

Mais… calme-toi…

Non je me calmerai pas ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! A chaque fois que tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit tu me fais le coup !

Pas à chaque fois… protesta-t-il faiblement, réprimant une nouvelle crise de fou rire commune à tous les spectateurs.

Ah oui ? Et le coup de la potion de vent, tu te souviens ? Quand je passais, toutes les chandelles s'éteignaient ! Et celle de force ? Ou encore…

Oui, bon, d'accord… capitula-t-il. Mais George l'avait testée…

Ah ! J'ai bien failli l'oublier lui ! Alors, les deux rigolos, elle fait quoi, cette potion là ?

Bah… en fait… c'était une potion anti-colère… répondit George, venu au secours de son frère.

Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'elle est plus que loupée !

Elle a très bien marché sur lui… C'est juste que t'as le potentiel colère d'un magyar à pointes insomniaque… expliqua Fred, d'un air penaud. »

Hermione le regarda, puis éclata de rire, ne pouvant visiblement plus lutter.

« Ok… Ok… vous avez gagné… parvint-elle à dire.

Encore et toujours vainqueurs, rigola George.

Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? C'est mauvais pour mon teint de ne pas dormir ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Lavande debout dans l'escalier, l'air à moitié réveillé.

« Désolés, s'excusa Hermione. Allez, chacun dans son dortoir ! »

Ils partirent tous en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Alors qu'ils montaient vers leur dortoir, George arrêta son frère.

« On s'est fait avoir…

Pourquoi ?

Hermione n'a pas répondu… »

Fred le regarda, bouche bée.


	2. Petit Déjeuner

Chapitre 2 : Petit déjeuner 

Lorsque nos deux compères entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, ce n'était pas vraiment par faim. En effet, quand ils étaient redescendus en courant dans la salle commune espérant obtenir une réponse, ils n'avaient trouvé personne, et avaient dû remonter, rageurs, se coucher. Mais ce matin, ils s'étaient levés tôt car ils savaient qu'elle serait là, et ils étaient prêts à lui faire cracher le morceau. Ils la trouvèrent seule devant sa tasse de café qui refroidissait et son journal à la main et s'assirent chacun d'un côté.

« Vous savez que vous faites très prédateurs comme ça ?

Hein ? répondit seulement Fred.

Bah oui, à encercler votre victime, comme ça…

Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, enfin ? s'offusqua George.

Oh, rien. Je suppose que vous vouliez me parler.

En effet, comment tu le sais.

Vous êtes bien matinaux, jeunes hommes, fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en repliant son journal.

On a fait un cauchemar, maman, se moqua George.

T'es bête ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin, les enfants ?

Comme si tu le savais pas, chérie, répondit simplement Fred.

Non, je ne vois pas du tout mon chou ! Explique-moi !

Tu nous a roulés ! lâcha-t-il sur un ton dur qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Et personne ne roule les frères Weasley, rajouta son jumeau sur le même ton.

Je suis flattée de savoir que mes fantasmes vous intéressent autant !

C'est pas le problème, se justifia Fred.

Ouais. Tout le monde a joué le jeu, sauf toi !

Oh, et vous vous êtes là pour rétablir la justice en ce bas monde…

Exactement ! confirmèrent-ils en chœur.

Pardon messeigneurs, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez si portés sur les règlements dans la vie…

Ah et depuis quand PMP ne respecte-t-elle pas les règles ? rétorqua Fred.

PMP ?

Petite-Miss-Parfaite, expliqua George.

Je vois, fit-elle, vexée. Je vous signale juste que j'ai respecté les règles et que vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même !

George, ça va être de notre faute, en plus ! se moqua Fred.

Mais c'est toi qui a détourné ! se défendit l'interpellé.

Pas du tout ! Après qu'on ait eu tous bien ri, j'ai commencé ma phrase par « Non, sérieux » et c'est à ce moment-là que ton frère a eu son idée « géniale » !

Mais… N'empêche, tu es la seule à ne pas avoir répondu, et ça c'est pas normal.

J'en reviens pas que vous soyez là à me faire la morale alors que vous êtes les premiers à biaiser ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que vous n'ayez pas amené d'alcool. Depuis quand vous m'écoutez ?

Bah on t'écoute toujours, juste on en tient pas compte… rectifia George.

Enfin, si, mais on trouve toujours un moyen de détourner ce que tu dis. Tandis que là…

Quand tu dis pas d'alcool, c'est clair et net, on n'a pas de moyen de passer outre…

Mais si ça te choque, on arrête !

Non, non, c'est bon ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Je pensais pas que j'avais autant d'influence sur vous !

Bah, un magyar à pointes insomniaque c'est quelque chose, quand même ! se moqua Fred.

Hey ! C'était marrant, quand même.

Je pensais pas que t'oserais, franchement.

Ouais, surtout le coup du petit déjeuner au lit, c'était fatal, se souvint George. Rien qu'à l'imaginer ça me fait rire. (t'es pas le seul ;-) )

Chérie, t'as pas voulu que je te l'apporte, ce matin… Tu m'en veux ? lui demanda Fred, avec un regard de boursoufflet battu.

Tu sais bien que je peux pas te résister longtemps, choupinou… fit-elle en riant.

Je vais finir par penser que c'est louche… rigola George.

Tu rêves, firent-ils en s'écartant, Hermione se retrouvant presque dans les bras de George.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! remarqua son jumeau.

N'importe quoi…

Tu veux un harem, c'est ça ? demanda Fred.

Tu croyais quand même pas nous avoir encore ! dit George.

Oh, flûte alors ! fit-elle ironiquement. Vous êtes pas totalement abrutis non plus !

OOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHH ! Un compliment d'Hermione Granger ! firent-ils ensemble.

Je vais tomber ! dit George.

Calmez-vous ou je le retire !

Oui maman !

Tss…

Alors, dis-nous tout !

Premièrement, on parle de sérail pour une fille, deuxièmement, non !

Allez, dis-le ! Sois cool ! râla George.

Promis, on le répètera pas, vu qu'on est les seuls à s'en être rendus compte !

Ce sera notre petit secret, choupinou ? Alors d'accord !

On t'écoute, dit George.

Pour une fois ! Mais ce serait trop facile, et indigne de vous que je vous donne la réponse comme ça. Alors… juste un indice, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables !

On relève le défi ! s'exclama Fred, après une rapide concertation avec son frère.

Disons que Harry est miro mais qu'il a aussi de très bonnes lunettes ! »

Sur cette phrase pleine de suspens, Hermione se leva et partit à la bibliothèque, laissant deux Weasley complètement abasourdis.


	3. Discussion

_Chapitre un peu plus court, ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition._

Je remercie ts mes reviewers, spécialement eliza poufsouffle qui a été la première que je ne connaissais pas, et ermione33 tu verras bien en lisant la suite !

Chapitre 3 : Discussion 

Fred referma son livre d'un geste sec et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras. George n'avait même pas levé les yeux, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son jumeau.

« Aurais-tu un problème ?

Elle m'énerve !

Hermione ? Pourquoi ?

Tu le sais très bien ! Elle se fout de nous !

Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as pas trouvé la réponse et que ça t'obsède ?

C'est stupide ce qu'elle nous a dit ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en faisant les 100 pas dans la salle commune. Harry est myope, mais vu qu'il a des lunettes, il revient à la normale ! Donc c'est débile !

Certes, répondit George, fermant son livre. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'énerve !

On ne roule pas Fred Weasley ! Et qui nous dit qu'il y a un sens ?

Je te rappelle quand même que c'est Hermione Granger, qu'elle détient le record de meilleures notes de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et qu'elle a sûrement un QI de 333 ! _(mais pas autant qu'Arty ! lol) _

Faut pas abuser non plus, on en a autant à nous deux ! _(moi j'ai toujours pensé que c'était eux les surdoués, pour avoir autant d'idées tordues…)_

Je sais Fred, je sais, mais m'engueuler ne servira à rien !

Tu as raison, pardon, s'excusa t-il en se rasseyant. Mais pas question de la laisser gagner ! Il faut avoir trouvé avant le déjeuner, histoire qu'elle comprenne que c'est nous, les meilleurs ! Tu penses qu'il y a une raison pour qu'elle ait parlé d'Harry et pas d'un autre ?

Elle fantasmerait sur Harry ?

Bah, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses ! Comme le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas que Ginny le sache…

Ouais mais elle était partie pour le dire, quand même…

Réfléchis : un fantasme, il y a du danger, de l'interdit…expliqua-t-il en se levant face à George. Et t'as remarqué ? Son rire était un peu jaune quand, par hasard, Harry a lancé cette idée ! Comme si elle était déçue qu'il ne remarque rien ! Et il est loin d'être très respectueux du règlement lui aussi !

Donc il aurait raison dans sa théorie, mais pas dans son choix d'exemples… C'est vrai que ça marche avec le fait qu'il soit à la fois myope et clairvoyant !

Tu vois !

Mais il y a quelque chose qui colle pas…

Quoi ?

Bah, d'habitude elle est un peu plus subtile que ça, quand même…

Pas sûr ! Le coup de frapper Malfoy, c'était pas franchement subtil !

Certes, mais… Je crois que j'ai une idée… Harry est peut-être une métaphore…

C'est à d… Les mecs à lunettes ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Bah… c'est pas un fantasme, ça !

Je te rappelle encore une fois que c'est Hermione, et que ses fantasmes doivent être aussi sages qu'elle…

C'est même plus sage, là ! fit-il en souriant. C'est carrément coincé ! N'empêche, ça se tient.

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, ça irait mieux !

C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit ! Il faut la marier avec Percy !

Ils iraient bien ensemble, c'est vrai, mais ce serait trop méchant pour elle !

Pour lui, tu veux dire ! Il aurait pas la carrure de se rebeller contre elle ! Mais bref, Harry colle aussi à cette caractéristique !

T'y tiens à cette idée, toi ? se moqua un peu George.

Elle marche, non ?

Ouais… Mais…

Tu trouves ça un peu simple…

Exact… Mais je crois que tu as trouvé la réponse il y a déjà un petit moment…

Que… Quoi ? »


	4. Dispute et Explication

Chapitre 4 : Dispute et explication 

Fred et George se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, espérant enfin y trouver celle qu'ils cherchaient depuis une heure. Oh, ils l'avaient bien trouvée auparavant, mais elle était à la bibliothèque, et ils auraient préféré renoncer à leurs blagues plutôt que d'y rentrer. Seulement, ils savaient qu'elle était sortie (car ils savaient toujours tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard) et leur impatience de la prendre à son propre piège avait atteint son paroxysme (Fred : son quoi ? George : ouais, l'auteur, arrête de faire ta Hermione ! MOI : ok, ok, calmez-vous ! Je change !). Enfin, c'était intenable, quoi. Bref, c'est assez confiant et déterminés qu'ils passèrent devant la Grosse Dame qui les salua d'un clin d'œil coquin (flippant, non ? lol).

« Hermione ! c'est justement toi qu'on voulait voir !

Je conclus à votre sourire que vous…

En effet, on a trouvé, s'exclama Fred. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous coincer ?

T'aurais peut-être dû me laisser finir ma phrase, mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

T'as l'air vachement sûre de toi, quand même, fit remarquer George.

De toutes façons, vous allez le savoir, puisque j'ai promis. Alors ça sert à quoi d'être stressée ? Surtout que je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas trouvé.

Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? C'était un peu tordu, mais simple en fin de compte.

Donc vous n'avez pas trouvé. J'étais sûre que vous réagiriez comme ça !

Réagir comment ? demanda Fred, fronçant les sourcils.

Peu importe. C'est quoi votre réponse ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle essaie juste de nous déstabiliser, souffla Fred à son frère. Tu craques sur Harry, et plus en général sur les mecs à lunettes…

Eh bien, les enfants, vous vous trompez ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Je savais que vous iriez chercher quelque chose de tordu, alors qu'en fait c'était tout simple.

Attends, protesta George, même en allant au plus simple, ce serait Harry !

Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dit qu'il était clairvoyant, alors que c'est vous qu'il a désigné ? J'ai gagné, par deux fois.

C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Fred. Ce n'était pas une énigme, mais un piège !

Et en plus t'es mauvais perdant… Tss… railla-t-elle.

Comment ? Et c'est une gamine qui pleure pour avoir eu un E qui me dit ça ? répliqua-t-il, en colère. »

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune, tout le monde les observait, mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. La tension entre eux était palpable.

Oui et alors ? Il vaut mieux pleurer pour un E que pour un D ! ça prouve que moi je suis capable d'y arriver ! envoya-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

Et prétentieuse avec ça ! Mais tu sais, tu me fais pitié ; à part bosser, tu sais rien faire d'autre !

Ça fait déjà une chose en plus que toi !

Mais oui, c'est ça ! Mais que ta vie doit être nulle ! Je te plains, franchement !

T'as vraiment aucune raison de le faire, ma vie est très bien, je te remercie ! J'ai pas besoin d'un beau parleur fanfaron comme toi !

Arrête d'être aussi suffisante ! T'es pire que Malfoy ! insulta Fred, plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tu vois, c'est à cause de ce genre de comportement et de réaction que j'arrive pas à t'avouer que je t'aime !

Et bien c'est ridicule parce que moi j'ai aucun mal à assumer de t'aimer ! répondit-elle, sur le même ton.»

Ils s'arrêtèrent net tous les deux, se rendant compte de ce qui venait d'être dit, devant toute la salle commune. Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuit par le trou du mur dans un silence total. Seul George osa bouger et s'approcha de son frère :

« Ok, maintenant c'est sérieux, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Je suis foutu, lâcha Fred, fixant toujours l'endroit où se tenait Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ecoute-moi ! Tu as deux possibilités : soit tu la rattrapes et tu sors avec comme vous en avez envie tous les deux, soit tu la laisses partir et vous faîtes tous les deux semblant que tout ce que vous avez dit était faux, que vous étiez encore dans votre jeu de rôle d'hier.

Je…

C'est toi qui voit, mais tu as moins de 10 secondes pour te décider !

… Merde ! fut son seul mot avant de s'élancer à la suite de la jeune fille. »

Il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle, et n'eut donc aucun mal à la rattraper devant la grande porte. Il la prit par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner, et vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Hermione !

Quoi ?

Je… Enfin… Ecoute…

T'inquiète, je sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un jeu… lâcha-t-elle en souriant doucement et en évitant son regard.

Pff… Idiote… »

Et il l'embrassa, effaçant du même coup toutes les larmes versées. La suite, et bien on va dire que c'est à eux !


End file.
